


Between words

by Fairyland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kagehina are best friends, Kageyama Tobio has Autism, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Neurodiversity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyland/pseuds/Fairyland
Summary: Kageyama knew that Hinata was more energetic than most. That did not stop him from loving Hinata with all of his heart and mind.—Or, A story entailing how Kageyama Tobio fell in love with his best friend over the three years of high school. Flaws and all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Between words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tob2os](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tob2os/gifts).



> I have noticed the lack of fics with neurodiverse characters. As someone with ADHD myself, I find that really disappointing because it’s practically cannon that Hinata has ADHD and Kageyama has autism. I love Hinata dearly because he is a rule model for me, and he achieves greatness not with, but because of his ADHD. I want all of my nd peeps to see themselves in our favorite characters!!
> 
> My ADHD manifests itself in processing speed and a very bad memory. This basically means that I can’t memorize the rules for English grammar, even though it’s my native language. So please be lenient with me in grammar!!
> 
> Ao3 doesn’t want to acknowledge that this is has multiple chapters. This also happened with my sister and will only be fixed when I post the next chapter!! So sorry if you thought this was complete!

The thing that Kageyama Tobio noticed when he first talked to Hinata Shouyou, was that Hinata was loud. Not loud in volume, but loud in life. Hinata was loud in everything and at everything and people knew it. To be honest, Kageyama was more concerned with insulting the dumbass than to really think to do an in depth personality analysis on him. However, it was obvious to everyone that Hinata was vibrant, and curious, and loud. As Kageyama walked away from Hinata after their first conversation, he recognized that he did not mind. He rationalized that if he could be quiet in life there was no reason that Hinata could not be loud in life as well. With that settled, Kageyama started focusing on the direction he was walking and subconsciously decided not to think about how loud Hinata seemed and instead thought about how much time he wasted and how much of a dumbass he was. 

Kageyama did not mind how energetic Hinata was even when he saw him at Karasuno for the first time. That does not mean he liked Hinata, but his energy did not bother Kageyama in the slightest. Although he can admit that the dumbass seems to never stop asking for his tosses. They played volleyball games together and practiced together but they did not talk outside of practice about anything other than volleyball. About halfway through their first year was when they crossed over into what Kageyama assumed was friendship. It was after it had rained. 

——

Rain made Kageyama’s skin crawl. It felt... bad. That was the only word Kageyama could think of because the rain would not stop bouncing off of him. His sister was right, as much as he hated to admit, that he should have brought an umbrella. The unhindered and oppressive rain did not seem to care in the slightest what Kageyama felt about it though and kept on pouring.  
He was on his way to volleyball practice. Luckily his house was only about a 15 minute walk to the school, but the rain started sprinkling at around 5 minutes in. He walked on but when the sprinkles started turning into fat drops that landed on Kageyama’s skin wrong, he knew that it would take 15 more minutes to walk the rest of the way. When he ran the feeling got even worse, so that was a no-go. And he could not miss practice, so slowly marching though the rain was Kageyama’s option.  
Kageyama was getting overwhelmed by the rain pouring on his shoulders. Even he started recognizing that. Although he should try to find shelter, the thought of missing practice and not getting to work with Hinata on their quick left a sour taste in his mouth.  
His mind—without express permission—wanted to wonder to Hinata, but the feeling of gross on his skin started to get worse. No matter how much he hated missing out he needed to find a place out of the rain. Kageyama looked around and saw he was slowly coming up on the elementary school. Knowing that there was a small pavilion near the playground so the parents could watch their kids, Kageyama started heading over to seek a hiding place.  
When he starts his detour, a very small splashing sound could be heard in the distance. He turns around, hating the way his clothes stick to his skin, and looks to see a figure in a bike quickly approaching. His mind registered two things at once, that he needed to get to the pavilion now, and that it was Hinata on the bike. He usually does not get passed by Hinata on his way to school. Kageyama usually gets there incredibly early, Hinata only behind him 5 minutes at most. However, the stupid rain was slowing Kageyama down way more than he would like to admit. Finally getting under the small pavilion was heaven. Kageyama knew that Hinata had seen him and was coming over, but he was more focused on being out of the rain than preparing himself against the force that is Hinata.  
“Um...”  
Hinata started when he got off his bike and was about 5 meters from the pavilion. It looked like he was going to say more, but when Kageyama made eye contact for a second Hinata made a concerned face that took way to long to hide.  
They had not known each other for long. It was the middle of their first year at Karasuno together after all. However, Kageyama knew that Hinata felt with all his heart. He knew that from all the times they had screamed at eachother from across the court and from the determined look Hinata would sometimes wear when thinking about volleyball. So if he was concerned for Kageyama, his self-proclaimed nemesis, he must have looked something awful. Hinata wheeled his bike into the shelter and came over to stand next to Kageyama.  
“Hey.”  
Hinata says almost as a question. The one simple word was spoken so, so soft and Hinata sounded more worried than Kageyama had ever heard.  
“Hey.”  
Kageyama replied trying not to look at how Hinata occasionally glanced up to his face. Kageyama felt absolutely no need to give Hinata a hint as to why he was dripping wet in a elementary school pavilion when the high school was two minutes down the street.  
“You know, if you brought an umbrella you could have walked to school without getting soaked.”  
Hinata stated the obvious with that soft tone he decided to use. Kageyama knew that Hinata was trying to fill the space and make everyone feel more comfortable, and with the tone he was using Kageyama actually felt his shoulders start to drop.  
“I know.”  
Was the quiet answer. Kageyama wondered why Hinata has not asked him what he was doing yet, and why he has not physically dragged him to practice yet. But kageyama was relaxed and was content to stand in silence with the patter of rain to fill the void.  
Hinata seemed quiet for once. Not just the silence that was held in the air, but quiet in himself. Usually so loud, Hinata looked a little uncomfortable. He started shifting from side to side and was taking in the surroundings with big curious eyes. Kageyama knew that Hinata was not moving because he was uncomfortable with the situation, but he was uncomfortable with being quiet. It was a fact that Kageyama picked up after the many times where they had been perfectly happy to be eating, but Hinata was still always moving in his seat. He did not mind the movement or Hinata’s big curiosity one bit. It was endearing, much to his heart’s chagrin.  
Kageyama knew that they should probably be getting to practice and that would mean going back into the rain. He watched Hinata’s face he observed some students passing by with umbrellas and rain jackets that Kageyama would die for right now.  
“It’s okay to not like the rain you know. I really can’t stand some sounds and now I know that you can’t stand some touches.”  
Hinata was smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for. He was so adept at reading people, and knowing how to interact with them. He just could not seem to study actual school, but he was so, so much smarter than people knew.  
“Really? Don’t you think I’m overreacting?”  
Kageyama knew that his voice slightly shook. He also felt deep down that this conversation was really important for their friendship. If he could not call them friends before, Kageyama thought that with the way Hinata seemed so determined to say something back, they might just be friends after.  
“No.”  
The simple word washed over him. He felt more relieved than he wanted to admit. Hinata could have talked to him about how it’s fine to be overwhelmed, but the simple validation that it was okay to not like something that a lot of people were completely fine with, was so good.  
Something seemed to catch Hinata’s eye and he started to walk back into the rain. Kageyama felt embarrassed for wanting him to stay, but he did not say anything to indicate that he would much rather be in Hinata’s company than be alone.  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama’s eyes and said in a very soft voice,  
“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to grab something from a friend.”  
He promptly turned on his heel and walked toward the students that were passing on the street. Hinata ran up to someone who looked mildly familiar and started happily talking to her. Kageyama never understood how Hinata could make so many friends and talk to them with ease. He saw the girl huddle under a different umbrella with another girl. Hinata beamed when the girl handed over her umbrella and he took it with gratitude. He stood under the umbrella and started walking back over to where Kageyama stood. In that moment Kageyama thought that Hinata maybe was not a dumbass after all, but possibly a friend. The thought was a welcome one, especially as Hinata walked into the pavilion umbrella outstretched for him to take. Hinata looked up and said,  
“Come on Kageyama, let’s get to practice. I want to do the quick again.”  
Kageyama laughed because Hinata was asking for tosses even now.  
“Okay.”  
—

When they practiced that morning the upperclassmen were surprised that the boys only yelled at each other once, and named names twice. Kageyama also seemed perfectly happy to toss to Hinata as much as the boy asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y’all a quick psa! This story is about kagehina becoming friends and how they navigate that. I want the characters to have some obvious signs of their Nd, BUT this is not their whole personality. This is really important for us with Nd, because although we have it, it does not define us. Although they will eventually talk about their issues with one another, I want them to have a foundation of friendship first!! Just like real life. 
> 
> This fic is for @tobioshollow and @ousamayama on twitter and for all of my nd babies. I hope you see yourself in Tobio and Shouyou as well!  
> I will try and update this as much as possible. My school year ends this week!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have autism but I do have ADHD. If you have ANY suggestions on how I can represent Kageyama’s autism better, PLEASE don’t hesitate to dm me on Twitter @oof87852865 (yes I was being stupid and went with oof for an @)!


End file.
